This Wife of Mine
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: Who's on Maternity Leave?  And who is their spouse?  Lots of Love to go around in this fic!  AO and CE


The whole topic of EO I believe is highly overused and other pairings need to be shown no matter what type of sexual orientation.

**Olivia's P.O.V.**

The sensual way she strides into any room takes my breath away. The light softly shimmering and bouncing off her long blonde hair; her skin softly glowing when the sun's rays tenderly hit her face. She's pure radiance and I love her and our baby she's happily carrying.

She walked in the squad room; came up to me and sat on the edge of my desk in front of me. Our gaze locked for a couple of minutes, looking into the depths of each other's eyes. I spoke first, "Sweetie, you're on maternity leave. You should be at the house resting for our baby." I stood up from my chair and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my forehead upon hers.

We tenderly kissed; her soft lips lingering on mine. I _love_ the feel of her soft lips against mine. She pulled back a little and looked into the depths of my chocolate brown eyes. _I love her cerulean __colored eyes. They're absolutely breath-taking; like the color of the ocean. So beautiful._

She lifted her hand and brushed my hair out of my eyes and kissed my lips again before resuming her position back in my arms. "I know, honey. But it's so boring doing nothing all day," she said; her lips pouting a bit. I chuckled and hugged her before excusing myself so I could tell Cragen I was taking my lunch break.

He gave me the OK and I walked to my desk and gently grabbed my wife's hand, leading her out to the car. I opened the door for her, she smiled and asked with an amused expression playing out on her face, "Always the gentlewoman, huh?" I grinned and replied, "I just wanna pamper you." She began to gently traced a finger along my firm jaw line. I smiled and moved my face slightly so that her finger tips gently brushed my lips.

"I love you, Mrs. Benson," I whispered to her with a smile creeping to my face. She smiled happily at the mention of her recent last name change and murmured back, "I love you too, Mrs. Benson." I couldn't help but grin, knowing she now has my last name because I proposed to her and she loved me enough to marry me.

Before I met her I thought no one could love me; that I couldn't love anyone back. My mother started drinking non-stop. I would get home from school and she would be passed out on the couch...or floor. I would have to clean up after her and things. It was so embarassing that I never invited any of my friends over to hang out or spend the night. My mother was the cause of my trust problems. But since I had found Alex I have been the happiest I ever remember being. She the reason for this smile on my face. I love her and I couldn't ask for a better wife.

The day my mother found out I was lesbian and that I had a steady girlfriend who I was in love with was the day she died. I called her cellphone to talk and she was sober but soon things changed. After I told her my secret, she must've went straight to the nearest bar because I got a call the next morning around two a.m. saying someone found her dead. She was drunk and fell down some subway stairs. It figures. She never had any self-control.

As soon as I hung up the phone I had called Alex, my girlfriend. She came right over. And at two thirty in the morning! She was with me through all of the funeral planning and helped me. She was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on and she supported me no matter what. Everyday she would give me another reason to love her and I fell in love with her over and over again. She is my rock, my love, and my hope for a better life.

**At the local diner**

I parked the car and held the door open for her to get out. She looked amazingly beautiful in the blue frilly skirt and her white blouse she was wearing. I slowly closed the car door and held my arm out to her, "Accompany me to lunch, M'Lady?"

She looped her arm through mine and smiled, resting her pretty head on my shoulder. We walked arm-in-arm to the front doors. I opened them for her and she just laughed and shook her head, amused that I still do this. I placed a soft kiss on her head, since I was a bit taller than her by about two inches. She bashfully hid her face in my shoulder. I looked down at her and smiled as she blushed. _I love how innocent she appears to be; I know better though_, I thought with a smirk, thinking about our first night together, in every sense of the word.

She led me to a table in the back. It had those comfortable bench-seats going half-way around the table. I sat down in the middle and Alex sat down beside me; she was so close she was practically sitting on my lap, but there's no complaints from me. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me. She rested her head on my shoulder, sighing contently. A waitress took our order and knowingly smiled at us.

We fed each other. When her dessert arrived Alex fed me a spoonful of her chocolate cake and accidently got some of it on the side of my mouth. She wiped it off with her finger and sucked the chocolate off, giving me an innocent look. My breath caught momentarily as I watched her intently. She giggled and snuggled closer into me. I played with her hair while waiting patiently for her to finish. _Holding her feels so natural. I never want to be apart from her._ "Oliviaaaa...Why didn't you get any dessert?" Alex pouted looking up at me. I smiled sweetly at her, "I don't need anything sweet, I already have you."

A big grin played on her full lips as she replied, "Aww, Liv. You're so romantic. I love you so much." I smiled. "You bring my romantic side out, baby," I told her as we got up to leave. I paid the bill and escorted her out the front doors, holding them open for her as well as the car door.

I dropped her off at our home before I had to get back to work. I walked into the squad room with a huge grin. Elliot looked up and smirked, "Why are you so happy? You guys didn't just have lunch didja?" I gave him a certain look and replied, "Don't even go there, El." He just laughed and got back to his paperwork. Sometimes Elliot can be a pain, but everyone loves him all the same.

Just then my cellphone rang. I answered it with a, "Benson."

"Hey baby. I know I just saw you like twenty minutes ago, but I have something to ask. Want to go on a double date with Elliot and his wife, Casey?"

"Hold on Sweetie. Lemme ask." I covered the mouthpiece on the phone with my hands. "Elliot, you and Casey doing anything tonight for dinner?" Without looking up, Elliot shook his head. "Want to go on a double date with Alex and me?" Elliot smiled and replied, "Let me call Casey to see if she has anything planned first."

Elliot hung up his phone and told me they would be there. We settled on going to The Diner. I told Alex, smiling at her eagerness, that Elliot and his wife, Casey, would be there. She squealed happily into the phone. I could just see her excited face. Elliot must've heard her squeal because he chuckled and shook his head, amused.

Cragen stepped out of his office and came up to the our desks. "Liv, Elliot, you can leave. Go home and spend time with your wives. Enjoy the rest of your night." I jumped up from my desk and hugged him. He returned the hug and chuckled at my eagerness. He's the only man I would ever call dad. He's been like a father to me since I first transferred to SVU.

He's told me so many times that I'm like the daughter he never had, and I've told him he's like the father I never had. He walked me down the aisle on our wedding day. "Bye, Dad," I whisper to him during the hug. He pulled back from the hug and reassuringly squeezed my shoulder and replied with a smile, "Bye, Daughter." I quickly kissed his cheek, like you would kiss your father goodnight, and walked out of the building to go home to my wife for a little while until our double date tonight.

**That Night**

It was 8 p.m. that same night when Elliot and Casey walked in the diner, hand-in-hand. They smiled at us and sat down. I noticed Casey's eyes had a certain look to them, like when Alex first told me that the INF worked. _'Oh. My. God. She's pregnant!'_ I thought to myself. Alex gave me a look, telling me she has figured out the same information. We can silently talk to each other, we're _that_ close.

We can tell what each others thoughts are just by simply looking at the other, sometimes we can tell by a simple noise or movement. We sat there giving each other looks, having a silent conversation. Elliot rolled his eyes and muttered, "Come on guys. That's not fair, we can't tell what you're saying."

Alex giggled and retorted, "That's the point, Detective."

The waitress walked up, "Hello, everyone. What do you want?" We ordered our dinner.

I spoke up first when the waitress left, "So...how far are you along?" Elliot and Casey gave us a increduous look. Alex and I smiled, waiting patiently for them to answer the obvious question. Casey finally got over the bewilderment and blushed slightly, mumbling "Around 3 months."

"That's great!" Alex and I said in unison. "I'm so happy for you guys. You two definately deserve it, especially when Casey went through that scare about 5 months ago about the probablity of being infertile," I said poiltely, happy for the couple. Casey smiled, clearly happy about expecting.

We sat there and talked, mostly about the babies we were waiting to parent when the time came. Alex shot me a glance, telling me she was ready to leave. Probably tired or something. Just as all four of us got up, Casey's eyes got wide and she ran to the bathroom, holding her hands to her mouth. Elliot cursed under his breath. "I feel so bad when this happens in public because I can't go in the ladies restroom to hold her hair away from her face for her and rub her back to make her feel comfortable," Elliot said with a sigh. I smiled at Elliot, "Wait here. I have plenty of experience with this, don't worry. We'll be back soon," I said, rushing into the bathroom, finding it abandoned except for Casey.

She dry heaved into the toilet. I walked over to her and kneeled down, softly stroking her back and holding her shiny, fiery red hair away from her face. When she finished, she smiled weakly at me and mouthed a 'Thank you'. I nodded as a way of telling her 'You're welcome' and led her to the sinks to wash her face. We stepped out of the bathroom and walked to our life partners. Elliot thanked me and he and Casey said goodbye, walking out to their car. We drove home.

As soon as we stepped into our house, Alex hugged me, grasping my waist and pulling me close to her. She kissed me sweetly on the lips and rested her head on my shoulder facing my throat. "You're amazing," she breathed against my neck. "Nah. I just like helping people," I murmured in to her long blonde hair.

She smiled and kissed the base of my throat, causing me to moan in response. "You are too easy, Detective," she said sultrily, teasing me with the nickname she uses when she wants something. I chuckled softly, "What do you want, Alex?"

_'Man, she knows me so well'_ Alex thought as she replied simply, "You."

And with that, we had our share of fun for the night before falling asleep; my arms wrapped around Alex's waist, softly craddling her stomach protectively.

--------

Epiloge: 3 months later Alex goes into labor. Olivia and Alex Benson welcome a little baby boy by the name of Thadeous Tiberius Gage Benson to their home and family.

3 months following Thadeous's birth, Casey and Elliot welcome a little baby girl by the name of Heidi Meredyth Deirdre Stabler to their home and family.

-----

R&R! This is a One-shot. No more, sorry!

Hi, Furby!!!


End file.
